Morning Excitement
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Nagisa locks Rei out of the bathroom when he desperately needs to go. After Rei begs for quite a while Nagisa finally says that he'll let him go IF he gets to watch. Rei, having a small bladder, reluctantly agrees. (Contains; Omorashi, Watersports, Desperation, and Deliberate Wetting.)


"Come on Nagisa!" Rei banged his fist against the door angrily. His face was flushed and he was moving his weight from one foot to another. He had just woken up and Nagisa decided to tackle him down and rush to the bathroom before him.

"I told you- I'll be out in a few minutes…" Nagisa yelled back over the sound of his hair dryer and through the door. Rei groaned and continued to bang on the door- he considered just opening the door since Nagisa never usually locks it. He couldn't believe that Nagisa had already spent over a half an hour in bathroom.

"What's the rush anyways?" Nagisa asked curiously as he peered over at the door.

"Well… I kinda need to… use the restroom." Rei blushed and stopped banging on the door. As soon as he spoke he heard Nagisa shut off the hair dryer.

"Thank goodness." Rei murmured under his breath but his eyes went wide when he heard a click coming from the door.

"NAGISA DID YOU JUST LOCK THE DOOR?!" Rei screamed and only got a giggle in return. He clenched his thighs together and attempted to open the door. The pressure in his stomach started to grow.

"How badly do you have to go?" Nagisa smiled smugly before turning the sink faucet on. Rei immediately heard the running water and squeezed his groin with both hands.

"Nagiiiiisa, Please!" Rei whined as he felt something warm and wet touch his fingers. He gasped and clenched his thighs together tighter. Rei heard a sigh from the other side of the door followed by the sound of Nagisa's voice.

"Well since you asked nicely…. I guess I could let you go… BUT under one condition." Rei could hear the mischief drip from Nagisa's voice. He groaned and asked Nagisa what the one condition was.

"I get to watch." Nagisa giggled out his answer and waited for Rei's reaction.

"WHAT!" Rei's eyes widened but, after he accidently lost control of his bladder for a few more seconds, he nodded and mumbled out an okay.

Nagisa immediately unlocked the door, grabbed Rei's hand, and pulled him into the bathroom. Rei went to undo his belt but Nagisa swatted his hand away. Rei looked at him with shock.

"Leave it all up to me!" Nagisa smirked as he took off Rei's belt.

"You said that I only need to let you watch!" Rei stared down at Nagisa with a disapproving look but, let him continue anyways.

"Did I?" Nagisa replied back with a sly look- Rei just rolled his eyes. Nagisa threw the belt on the floor and unzipped Rei's pants. As soon as he did; he shoved his hands under the pants and grabbed Rei's, still clothed, cock and began to rub it.

"N-Nagisa… Ah! I'm not going to be able to last." Rei slightly bent his back, leaning into Nagisa's hand. Nagisa ignored his comment and continued to rub as he completely pulled off Rei's pants.

"Take your shirt off." Nagisa ordered Rei as he pulled off his boxers. Rei just nodded and began to fumble with his shirt. After, Nagisa took Rei's boxers off- he began to stroke Rei's cock. As soon as Rei took off his shirt, Nagisa stood up and wrapped his lips around one of Rei's nipples, while still jacking him off.

Rei moaned and bucked his hips forwards, begging Nagisa to just let him relieve himself. Nagisa crouched back down and licked the underside of Rei's cock before continuing to pump Rei's cock.

"I-I'm gonna…" Rei spoke in between moans- he began to thrust his hips upwards faster.

"Just go." Nagisa watched Rei with amazement, speeding up the movement of his hand. Rei took a deep breath, relaxed, and un-tensed his whole body releasing the pressure in his bladder. His entire face blushed a deep red as he relieved himself. He could feel his bladder draining as he heard the quiet hiss of his stream.

"Ah…" With a few more pumps of his hand- Rei officially had completely emptied his bladder.

"That was beautiful." Nagisa stood up and kissed Rei's cheek.


End file.
